


Magiaj trompaĵoj

by TomatoSamla



Category: DC Comics, Green Lantern: Legacy (DC Comics 2020), Super Sons (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: De-aged AU, I am confussion, I don't have any idea of what I'm doing, Not one is an adult, OC, Teen Titans - Freeform, The Spectre Saga, This is not fluff nor angst just vibin', This is part of a Universe inventer by moi, everyone is a baby, not ships, overgrown or just baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoSamla/pseuds/TomatoSamla
Summary: The boys of the team are de-aged to baby status and the girls don't exacly know what to do, plus magical shenanigans.
Relationships: OC & Teen Titans
Kudos: 1





	Magiaj trompaĵoj

**Author's Note:**

> This is suposed to be a part of my very extensive fic The Spectre Saga (you can find it in my Tumblr if you are too curious) but it isn't exacly part of the story, this is more like a One-Shot but being a part of the same Universe.

This was weird…… this was so freaking weird….. how the hell did this happen?

It was supposed to be an easy mission, girls and guys separated in two teams, one of guys and the other one of girls, yes I did not word that very well. Anyway it was supposed to be easy, in and out, they had gone to Bialya in order to obtain some information on the topic of meta-teens, they had been divided because they needed to be in proximity of the tyrannical dictator of the country, that meaning they needed to be very close to Queen Bee, the guys would be more vulnerable to her powers, so the girls took the most “open” approach to the mission, meanwhile the guys would do the more underground job, and by that I mean literally going underground of the facility the Queen would be at.

The girls had had no success in identifying anything out of the ordinary so they were about to turn on their comms to tell the boys to regroup (that had been off until then, because they feared any of the subjects of the Queen could intercept those communications and find them) when Raven felt the pain and fear of the guys, she alerted the rest and all of them ran in order to help them. When they arrived…… let’s just say not one of them expected to find THAT.

There they were, seven babies, Raven’s eyes widened, she could feel their souls, the boys now babies, all of them were in the arms of several soldiers as they were taking them away. Sparrow was the first one to attack (even if in the moment she didn’t know those were the guys she would not let those monsters take a bunch of babies), everyone else followed.

Red Arrow and Sparrow were the first ones to make contact with the soldiers, and they caught them off guard. Sparrow punched one soldier in the face and kept running in order to take the children away from the others, Red Arrow shot some of her arrows to restrain the soldiers who had the babies, but not to hurt, she couldn’t risk that. Raven was trying to levitate the boys out of the reach of the soldiers while also keeping the doors shut and to not let communications leave the room they were in, Impulse was the one to knock out the rest and free two babies from their wrasp, but because she couldn’t fight now, she just zoomed out of the way, and if any soldier approached her, she would just run in the general direction of the away. Sparrow arrived to them not long after, and with her escrima sticks she was able to free other two babies, and so on with the other two girls.

After defeating the twenty or so soldiers that were there, Sparrow began her questioning- Okay, what the hell is going on? Why do I have two babies in my hands? And, where are the boys?

\- Those are the boys- replied Raven - You are holding Velocity and Lantern, I think you know which one is which, Impulse you are holding Robin and Missile, Arrow, Superboy and Abuse, and I am holding Aqualad.

\- How the f…- Arrow was not able to finish that sentence because Raven put a hand in her face, the rest of the girls looked at her with a frown on their own faces - How did this happen?

\- I don’t think you would like the answer to that little girl- they all turned around to face Circe… well fuck.

Superboy, Abuse and Aqualad started crying, the rest of the babies were very nervous. All the girls looked in horror at the sorceress.

\- Now all of the Titans will be at my mercy.

When she was about to launch another spell, most likely to turn the girls into babies as well, Raven was faster- Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- she raised a force field around them and transported them outside of the building.

\- Holy…- Lara didn’t finish her sentence because she looked at the babies that were in her hands and decided against using “bad words”.

\- I know right!- Irey was excited, she knew she shouldn’t be, but still, they were fighting against THE Circe, one of the most powerful sorceress in the world, she should be preoccupied to say the very least.

And because nobody was doing anything to assess their situation, or to take charge (because their leader was now a baby in the arms of the speedster who wasn’t an infant…. physically) Lara decided she would do both those things- Okay everyone- the girls all looked at her, the babies directed their big adorable eyes at her as well and she melted of adorableness- we need to get out of here as soon as possible, Circes’ spells won’t wear off, most probably, so we will need to find Moly and hope for the best….

\- What is Moly?- asked Irey and Lian responded- Some sort of plant, a weakness of Circe.

\- Yeah…. anyway, we need to get out of Bialya, we continue with the radio silence, we don’t want to risk them finding us, we need to cross the border to any of the other countries, I don’t care which one, and radio Miss Martian to come pick us up, or use Raven’s powers - Lian was about to talk but she continued- right now Raven can’t use her powers because Circe can detect those sort of things and they would find us either way.- Lian made a sign of Ok and let Lara carry on- We need to distribute among us the babies depending of their powers.

\- Why- Irey asked.

\- Because each one of us can take care of a specific baby with our specific powers better.

\- I agree - said Rachel- Lara will take Jon and Art, considering their super strength and Lara’s ability to take the full blow of even Superman, Lian will take Damian and Tai, the easiest ones considering they are both human, Irey will take Jai, superspeed and all of that, and I will take Connor and Colin, if their powers get out of hand I will be able to contain them, do we all agree? - everyone agreed, even the babies, kind of freaky actually.

Still, Lian had some questions - But how are we going to transport them? I mean we will get tired and we won’t be able to fight if necessary.

Lara looked at her with a little bit of realization and also with her thinking face, she remembered that Batman had them prepared for anything and everything, and even if she would never admit it because most of the time she found that paranoid attitude irritating, she now thanked him - I have just the thing- she said giving Tai to Rachel, and pulled out ten shawls from her belt, little baby Jon gave her a look of confusion, as if he was wondering how she had all that space in her belt - This will help us carry them I will help all of you put them on if somebody helps me with Jai.

And so they did, they all put on the shawls with one baby on their backs and one on their chests, Lara made sure to keep the things loose enough so they could trade the babies between their chests and backs if necessary, without taking the shawls off.

Lara had baby Jon in her chest and Lian was helping her place Art comfortably in her back for both the baby and Lara. So they were off, the road to freedom was going to be a hard one, that’s for sure, but hey, four teenagers with seven babies thru the entire fucking country wasn’t so bad, was it? WAS IT???

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: TomatoSamla or I am a tomato  
> And yes, the titles are on esperanto :D


End file.
